Your Lie in April (Handwriting Dark vers)
by LSA Smith
Summary: (Soulmate AU- Dimana apapun (kecuali namamu) yang kau tulis ditanganmu akan muncul ditangan soulmatemu) / / Chanyeol jatuh cinta dan kehilangan / / Oneshot BOYSLOVE CHANBAEK / HANDWRITING DARK VERSION / Thanks buat JongTakGu yang bikinin covernya


_Minta Luhan membelikan 2 pack tissue dan jeruk manis_

Kalimat itu muncul dilengan Chanyeol saat ia sedang membuka laptopnya. Sekian detik berlalu dan Chanyeol masih dalam keterkejutannya.

 _Soulmate_ nya

 _Soulmate_ nya akhirnya menulis sesuatu ! !

Chanyeol meraih spidol merah didekatnya, dengan tangan gemetar ia menulis balik,

 _Hallo… Soulmateku…_

Dalam 3 jam selanjutnya tak ada balasan apapun. Chanyeol menatap kesal ketumpukan tugas yang sudah ia selesaikan. Astaga Soulmatenya terlalu lama membalas …

Atau mungkin dia merasa Chanyeol itu _freak_ ?

Chanyeol keluar gerbang kampusnya dan melambai ke sembarang taksi yang lewat. Ia baru saja menyamankan punggung dan menyampaikan tujuannya ke si sopir saat ada goresan baru yang muncul hingga ditelapak tangannya.

 _Maaf, aku baru bangun tidur… Salam kenal juga untukmu, Soulmateku…_

Sangat pemalu

Chanyeol bisa merasakan _vibe_ itu dari Soulmatenya.

 _Um, bisakah kita mengobrol ? Apa kau sibuk ?_

 _Tidak, baiklah, ayo mengobrol !_

 _Ok ... um, Bagaimana kabarmu ?_

Chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan _mainstream_ dan tidak menarik barusan, namun tampaknya sang Soulmate tak keberatan sama sekali. Dalam hitungan detik balasan muncul,

 _Aku baik-baik saja, aku harap kau tak bosan menungguku. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk menulis_

 _Apa yang kau tulis diawal tadi semacam catatan ?_

 _Ya, temanku sedikit pelupa—aku juga ahahhahah jadi aku menulis ditangan. Aku lupa jika itu akan muncul ditanganmu ;)_

 _Ahahaha tak masalah, ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu ?_

 _Aku seorang mahasiswa tingkat 4, kau sendiri ?_

 _ASTAGA ! Kita seumuran ! !_

 _Kau serius ?! Kau mengambil jurusan apa ?_

 _Aku seorang mahasiswa Kedokteran. Kau ?_

 _ASTAGAAAA ! ! ! KAU KEREEEENNNNN ! ! ! Aku mahasiswa Seni_

 _Oh god ! Kau pasti lebih keren daripada aku, kau melakukan akting ?_

 _Ahahaha tidak. Aku bukan anak seni yang suka berada diatas panggung. Aku mengambil Seni Vocal. Kau tahu kan? Aku suka menyanyi ;)_

 _Aku berharap bisa mendengarkanmu menyanyi suatu saat nanti _

Di suatu hari dibulan April itulah, Chanyeol merasa jika benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Soulmatenya.

.

.

.

 _Selamat Pagi Soulmate, ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini akan hujan. Jangan lupa bawa payungmu_

Hati Chanyeol menghangat mendapati pesan penuh perhatian pagi itu. Ia baru saja memakai sepatunya dan akan keluar apartement.

 _Soulmate_ nya sangat perhatian. Chanyeol meraih payung yang ada disisi rak sepatu dan dengan senyumlebar berlari ke halte bus.

 _Selamat pagi Malaikatku, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku ;)_

 _Aku tak mau kau sakit_

 _Kau juga jangan lupa membawa payung ;)_

 _Aku libur hari ini, jadi aku bermalas-malasan dirumah Ahahahaha_

 _Dasar curang !_

 _Ahahaha selamat menjalani hari penuh tugas Soulmateku sayang ;)_

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil didalam Bus. Ia menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan dengan mengobrol atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut bertukar pesan dengan _Soulmate_ nya.

Ia merasa mereka saling terhubung meski tak pernah bertemu.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika _Soulmate_ nya juga menginginkannya, seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan untuk memberi kabar pada sang Soulmate. Ia merasa seperti dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol merasa jika Soulmatenya tak terlalu jauh—seakan mereka biasa berjalan bersisian dijalan tanpa menyapa.

Soulmate Chanyeol terkadang akan memberi pesan dulu, menanyakan apa Chanyeol sudah pulang , atau menanyakan apa Chanyeol sudah makan siang. Chanyeol sendiri akan meluangkan waktu setiap malam untuk menemani Soulmate nya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti cuaca, hewan peliharaan, makanan favourite, film yang sedang ng-trend hingga saling menebak pakaian apa yang mereka sedang pakai.

 _Kau lihat film horror baru yang sedang tayang dibioskop ?_

 _Oh ... aku bukan penyuka horor_

 _Ah maaf_

 _Ahahaha tak masalah, jangan canggung begitu~ Aku itu soulmatemu ~ jangan terlalu sering minta maaf ;) ;) :*_

Chanyeol merasa pipinya menghangat membaca tulisan sang soulmate.

 _Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana padamu ?_

 _Anggap aku kekasihmu_

Jantung Chanyeol terhenti sesaat, dia tidak salah bacakan ?

 _Kau serius ?_

 _Tentu saja ! Anggap kita sepasang kekasih yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ... bagaimana ?_

Chanyeol tersenyum, bayangan jika sang soulmate mengatakan itu sambil melompat gembira membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Ia tersenyum, bersandar ke kepala ranjang

 _Baiklah sayang , kau milikku_

.

.

.

Ada peraturan jika kau tak bisa menulis namamu, karena itulah Chanyeol dan kekasihnya mencoba memberitahu nama masing-masing dengan kode

 _Baiklah ! Aku duluan ! !_

Tulisan itu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana pekikan semangat dari Soulmatenya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum ,

 _Baik sayang, kau bisa mulai :*_

Mereka sepakat akan membuat kata dari huruf-huruf pada nama mereka. Chanyeol sudah menulis soal namanya dikertas, dan ia sekarang bersiap mencatat nama Soulmatenya

 _Bulan Yeri (uh dia sepupuku :v) Udang Naga_

Chanyeol tertawa keras, lalu menulis cepat,

 _Baik, jadi margamu BYUN ?_

 _Yapss ! ! siap untuk namaku sayang ?;)_

 _Hahahaha, lanjutkan_

 _Aku akan mencampurnya, huruf namaku akan ku tulis KAPITAL :*_

Chanyeol bersiap untuk tertawa lagi, ia penasaran kata apa yang akan ditulis Soulmate lucunya ini,

 _BungA sakura mEKar, kelopaknYa jatuH tertiUp angiN musim semi_

Tulisan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa hatinya terhantam sesuatu. Padahal itu ungkapan yang lumayan indah ...

Chanyeol menulis balasan dengan tangan bergetar,

 _N_ _ama yang indah_

Ujung bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas,

 _Cepat tulis namamu ~ ~ ~ -3-_

 _Baiklah, akan kutulis._

Chanyeol mulai menyalin apa yang ia tulis kelengannya

 _PAsiR lembut pantai memantulKan sinar senja. CaHAya oraNgenYa bErcampur biru Ombak Laut_

 _Uwooowwwwwwwww_

Chanyeol terkekeh, _Maaf, aku bukan penulis yang bagus_

 _Tak masalah, bagaimana jika kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan ?_

 _Boleh, kau ingin kupanggil apa ?_

 _Kau punya pilihan ?_

 _Eum, Sayang, Cinta, Honey, Sweetheart, BabyBaek, Boo_

 _:(_

 _Jangan memasang emoticon seperti itu, aku ingin menggigitmu_

 _Aku ingin memanggilmu Yeolli !_

 _Baiklah, kau kupanggil Bunny!_

Lepas dari usianya, Chanyeol nyatanya menikmati panggilan manja-manja itu.

.

.

.

Musim gugur akan datang 2 minggu lagi, Chanyeol melihat ke beberapa pohon ditaman kampus yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Angin juga terasa lebih dingin dan berhembus keras.

Sudah 2 hari sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya jika ia akan sibuk menyiapkan keperluan kuliahnya, karenanya ia akan jarang menulis untuk Chanyeol. Namun ia berjanji akan menulis beberapa kalimat dari lirik lagu yang ia suka untuk Chanyeol.

"Yo Adikku ~"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap kakaknya—Kris yang jadi salah satu Dokter Bedah tetap di R.S Besar dikotanya. Kakaknya itu terlihat masih terbalut jas putihnya dan membawa 2 kaleng kopi instan.

"Ku harap kau bisa membantuku selama musim gugur ini. Aku akan ajukan formulir pekerja magang mu ke atasanku"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja, "Ya ya ... silakan membuatku jadi pembantu official mu _brother_ " Kris langsung menyentil dahi lebar si adik, "Dasar ! Ku tinggal bersekolah di Canada, kau jadi sangat menyebalkan !"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Ia mengambil satu kaleng kopi dari hadapan sang kakak.

"Oh ya Kris, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Ya ?"

Chanyeol terlihat menggigit bibir grogi, "Kau tahu ... sebenarnya... aku sudah berbicara dengan Soulmateku..." ucapnya pelan. Kris butuh beberapa saat untuk merespon, " _Really_ ? Woooo ! _Congrats to you_ ~ _So, how is she_ ?"

Chanyeol berdehem kecil, " _Not She ... but He_..." Chanyeol memberi sedikit gesture. Kris membulatkan mata

"Oh ... oh... OHH..." rautnya kaget luar biasa. Chanyeol merengut, "Jangan sok kaget, aku yakin di Kanada banyak pasangan seperti itu..."

Kris mengangguk ringan, "ya, hal seperti itu legal disana." Ia menyeruput kopinya santai. Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat,

"Eum, dia ... sangat enerjik dan ceria. Suka menggunakan emotikon saat menulis. Tulisannya juga sangat bagus. Ia kuliah dijurusan Seni suara." Beritahunya ke sang kakak. Kris mengangguk,

"Kalian sepertinya sudah sangat dekat..." sahutnya. Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas.

"Ya, kami sudah saling memberitahukan nama satu sama lain..." Kris menyadari ada kalimat lanjutan dari itu, karenanya ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "And ?"

Chanyeol menatap sang kakak dengan mata berkilau, "Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih..."

.

.

 _Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun ku !_

Chanyeol meletakan jurnal medis yang ia baca dan mengamati tulisan ditangannya. Ia meriah satu marker non permanent didekatnya.

 _Serius sayang ? Awww aku ingin sekali mengirimu hadiah_

 _Eh tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin cintamu saja ;)_

 _Berhenti menggombaliku bunny ~_

 _Ahahaha, aku serius channie !_

 _Baiklah-baiklah, kau bisa memiliki cintaku, semuanya—ambil dan jangan pernah kembalikan lagi padaku_

 _:* :* :* :*_

 _Awas jika kita bertemu, aku akan benar-benar menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas_

 _Dasar dokter mesum !_

 _Dasar bunny genit_

 _Huft, aku marah padamu—huft_

Chanyeol tergelak pelan dikursinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh kebelakang, mengabaikan jurnalnya sebentar.

 _Bunny, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, kau harus segera tidur_

 _Tidak perduli, huft—_

 _Kau tahu, jika kau masih merajuk seperti ini aku akan mencarimu sekarang juga dan menggigit pipi chubby mu itu_

 _NOOOOOO ~~ pipiku tidak chubby channie ! _

Chanyeol mendongak saat merasa seseorang memasuki kamarnya, Kris dengan balutan kemeja dan celana kain—baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Hey lil'bro, aku membawa pizza dan spicy chicken. Tinggalkan dulu belajarmu. Ku tunggu diruang tengah"

Chanyeol menunjukan ok sign dan Kris kembali keluar.

 _Baiklah sayang, sekarang waktunya tidur. Jangan sampai kau bangun kesiangan besok. Kau ada kuliahkan besok ?_

 _Iya, hingga sore mungkin_

 _Karena itu cepat tidur sayang, selamat malam love ~ love you ~_

 _Love you too Channiee ~ ~ :* good night ~ jangan terlalu lama belajar ~_

Saat Chanyeol sampai diruang tengah, ia mendapati kakaknya meminum segelas whiskey.

"Dude, kau harus perhatikan apa yang kau minum..." ucapnya sambil duduk disamping sang kakak. Ia membuka satu kaleng soda, menyesapnya pelan.

"Kau ada masalah dirumah sakit ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil membuka karton pizza didepannya. Satu potong sudah habis dan kakaknya masih setia diam sambil meminum segelas lain whiskey.

"Come on Kris, cerita padaku !"

Dokter tampan itu menghela nafas, "Pasien ku ... dia memburuk. Mulai besok dia akan mendapatkan pengawasan penuh dan pengoptimalan kondisi sebelum operasi besar akhir bulan ini." Ujar Kris pelan.

Chanyeol mengambil satu iris pizza lagi, menelan satu kunyahan sebelum bertanya lagi, "Sakit parah ? Sudah tua ? Orang penting ?"

Kris menghela nafas, "Dia seusiamu , seorang komposer muda." Jelas Kris. Chanyeol dengan khitmad mendengarkan,

"Dia anak yang baik dan penurut. Sayangnya temannya memasukan beberapa zat berbahaya ke minumannya. Tenggorokannya luka parah, dia sudah tak bisa bicara lagi. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah mereka bergaya sok baik dan menjenguk anak itu. Hanya untuk memberikan makanan dengan campuran pestisida dan sedikit merkuri. Dia koma selama 2 bulan, dan siuman beberapa minggu lalu. Ia tak bisa makan sembarang makanan karena ususnya rusak dan lambungnya terluka. Dan sejak seminggu lalu ia sering pingsan setelah mengeluh pusing yang hebat—tak jarang asistenku menemukannya menghantamkan kepala ke dinding."

Chanyeol meletakan sisa pizza ditangannya, tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa ada manusia sejahat itu ? Di-dia bahkan sudah tak bisa bicarakan ?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Kris mengangguk pelan, ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dia sering diam menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Sepupunya selalu ada disana menjaganya. Sepupunya itu terkadang memberitahu kejadian diluar atau perkembangan music sekarang. Pasienku terlihat benar-benar tertekan... Biasanya dia akan aktif menjadi komposer. Menulis lagu, menyanyikan demo lagu, bahkan membuat musik untuk lagunya. Tapi kini ia tak bisa seaktif itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyesap sodanya. "Dia masih menulis lagu ?"

Kris mengangguk, "Sejak awal bulan april kemarin, entah kenapa dia mulai mendapatkan mood nya untuk menulis lagi. Dia juga lebih sering tersenyum dan mulai menyukai warna-warna cerah lagi. Sebelumnya ia selalu meminta barang-barang dikamarnya diganti dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu."

Chanyeol menoleh melihat kakaknya merebahkan diri disofa dibelakangnya. Posisi Chanyeol yang duduk dilantai membuatnya bisa melihat jelas keadaan berantakan sang kakak,

"Dan mulai minggu depan dia akan ada diruangan khusus. Jendela tak boleh dibuka sembarangan, injeksi obat dan vitamin secara rutin, lalu pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang rumit. Aku takut ia frustasi lagi seperti awal dia berada disana." Ucap Kris sebelum memejamkan mata—mencoba tidur dengan pikiran semrawutnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin jika ia baru saja membaringkan punggungnya setelah menyelesaikan laporan tugasnya yang terhalang curhatan Kris tadi. Ia mendengar suara bedebum keras dari ruang tengah. Ia segera bergegas bangun.

Di ruang tengah ia mendapati kakaknya memasukan beberapa barang ke tas serampangan. Ponsel yang terjepit diantara pundak dan telinga memberitahu Chanyeol jika kakaknya mendapat panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit.

" _Thanks_ Yixing, tapi tolong kau urus dia sebentar, aku akan sampai di rumah sakit dalam 15 menit. Siapkan saja ruang operasinya dan semua barang yang diperlukan. Aku akan langsung kesana saat tiba dirumah sakit. Kita tak bisa buang waktu." Ucap Kris terburu.

Chanyeol mengambil kan satu botol air mineral dari kulkas dan menyerahkannya ke Kris, "Tenang Kris. Jangan mengemudi dalam keadaan panik."

Kris menggeleng, ia meneguk air itu dan menghela nafas setelahnya. "Dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Dia sakit sejak 2 tahun lalu, dan aku adalah Dokter yang bertanggung jawab sejak awal. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya mengalami hal yang terburuk..."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak sang kakak, "Kau hebat Kris. Kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya..."

Kris menghela nafas dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat ke Chanyeol sebelum mengendarai mobilnya menjauh. Chanyeol sendiri berharap kakaknya baik-baik saja selama perjalanan.

Ia baru saja akan mematikan lampu meja dikamarnya dan kembali tidur, saat menyadari ada tulisan ditangannya.

Sejak kapan ?

 _Malam sayang, mimpi indah... aku menyayangimu ~ :*_

.

.

.

Bangunan yang didominasi warna light-green dan putih itu terlihat lengang meski sudah hampir tengah hari. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dengan satu backpack berisi kebutuhan Kris. Mulai dari baju ganti sampai bekal karena Chanyeol yakin kakaknya itu belum makan secara layak sejak kemarin malam.

Resepsionis cantik menyambutnya, "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Chanyeol membenarkan letak backpacknya, "Eum, aku adik dari Dr. Kris Park. Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengantarkan baju ganti dan makan untuknya. Bisakah aku ke ruangannya langsung ?"

Resepsionis itu mengerjap dengan raut kaget untuk beberapa detik, "A-ah, Dr. Kris...um, ruangannya ada di lantai 3, disisi kiri koridor. Ada papan nama dipintunya."

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan dan segera menuju lift, didalam sana ada 2 dokter berusia lebih tua dari ayahnya dan 3 perawat. Ia membungkuk sopan dan menurunkan backpacknya.

"Lantai berapa ?" tanya salah satu perawat, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Lantai 3"

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan menekan angka 3, tak lama suasana hening. Dan salah satu Dokter tadi tiba-tiba mendengus pelan,

"So Hee- _ya_ , bagaimana keadaan Dokter sok keren itu ? Kudengar pasiennya meninggal dini hari tadi." Ujar pria itu ke perawat yang menanyai Chanyeol.

" _Sunbaenim_ , ini rumah sakit. Wajar jika ada orang meninggal setiap hari. Itu bukan salah Dokter—"

"Dia selalu berlaga karena lulusan terbaik luar negeri Cih! Bahkan dia tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya sendiri. Dokter sok keren itu akhirnya mendapat hukumannya"

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem tak nyaman mendengar obrolan itu. Perawat lain mulai mendengus tak suka pada ucapan si pria, "Kau berkata seperti itu karena tak suka padanya. Dr. Kris bisa melakukan hal hebat yang selama ini tak bisa kau lakukan sebagai Dokter bedah. Ini adalah kasus pertama dimana dia tak bisa menyelamatkan pasiennya. Jadi kau, _Sunbaenim_ , dokter yang sudah kehilangan nyawa 9 pasien selama 10 tahun disini lebih baik diam saja"

 **Ding !**

Lift berhenti dilantai 3, 2 perawat tadi langsung pergi keluar tanpa memperdulikan umpatan si Dokter. Chanyeol kembali memakai backpacknya, ia tak tahan untuk tak menyindir—telinganay jadi panas mengetahui jika Dokter yang sedari tadi diolok adalah kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Dok ? Jika kau kehilangan nyawa pasienmu setiap tahun, aku sarankan ambil pensiunmu sekarang sebelum seseorang menuduhmu melakukan mal-praktik"

Chanyeol menekan angka 4 dibutton lift, dan melenggang keluar dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Ia dengan segera menuju ke ruang kerja sang kakak, membuat catatan mental untuk memberitahu sang kakak jika dokter senior ditempat itu menyebalkan.

Pintu bertuliskan Dr. Park itu diketuk 3 kali, ia masuk sambil memanggil sang kakak.

"Kris ? Aku masuk ya"

Yang Chanyeol lihat adalah satu botol kosong whiskey dan gelas berisi separuh, kakaknya terduduk dilantai. Surai ke-emasan itu berantakan, kantung mata hitam menggangtung diabwah manik kecoklatan si dokter muda.

Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu dan menghampiri sang kakak, menariknya agar duduk dengan benar dikursinya.

"Kris kau gila !" hardik Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan gelas whiskey dari kakaknya yang frustasi berat itu.

"Aku gagal yeol, aku membunuhnya !" teriak Kris sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku membunuhnya ..." bisiknya lirih kali ini. Chanyeol memberi satu pelukan penenang,

"Kris, Dokter bukan tuhan yang bisa mengendalikan kematian..." ucapnya pelan. Kris menangis dipundak sang adik, saat itulah pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan, suara lembut terdengar setelahnya.

"Dr. Kris ? Aku masuk ya..."

Kris langsung menoleh mendengar suara itu, tak lama sesosok pria seumuran sang kakak dengan rambut dirty-red masuk, matanya yang sembab membuat Chanyeol berpikir dia adalah keluarga pasien sang kakak.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja ? Oh—dia... siapa ?"

Cara bicaranya santai, Chanyeol kembali berspekulasi jika lelaki ini teman baik sang kakak.

"Luhan _sorry_... _sorry i kill_ —"

Luhan ?

Kenapa nama itu familiar ditelinga Chanyeol ?

Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu ?

Luhan mendekat, Kris menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya Han, aku bodoh !"

Luhan menepuk punggung Kris, terkadang mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah berjuang 6 bulan ini, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini kehendak Tuhan. Baekkie mungkin juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

 **Pyar !**

Gelas whiskey yang sedari tadi ada digenggaman Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai, tangan besar itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Iris bulatnya memandang sang kakak dan Luhan bergantian dengan panik.

"B-Baek...Baekkie ? Luhan ?"

Suaranya bergetar, Kris menatap sang adik kebingungan, "Ya , Baekkie—Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau mengenalnya ?"

Chanyeol berlari keluar ruangan itu, kembali ke lift menuju meja resepsionis.

"DIMANA KAMAR BYUN BAEKHYUN ?"

Wanita cantik itu kaget mendengar Chanyeol yang terengah dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah.

"Pasien Byun Baekhyun ? Pasien Dr. Kris ?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat,

"Dia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar mayat. Dari koridor disana, anda harus berbelok ke kanan dan ruang mayat ada diujung koridor." Wanita itu menunjuk ke sisi kirinya.

Chanyeol berlari cepat, ia melihat ruangan itu didepannya. Ada seorang pria seusia ayahnya disana, duduk diam.

"P-permisi..." ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol baru akan memasuki kamar mayat saat satu banker keluar dari sana. Tubuh kaku diatas banker itu tertutup rapi dengan kain putih. Chanyeol merasa kakinya menjadi jelly, ia tak kuat berdiri.

"B-Baekhyun-ah ~" ucapnya sambil memegangi banker itu. Si pria yang sejak tadi duduk tiba-tiba berdiri menepuk pundak Chanyeol,

"Kau... mengenal putra ku ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Byun Baekhyun ... ya, saya mengenalnya."

Pria itu tampak tak percaya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian, "Kau tahu namanya ? Bunga sakura mekar—"

"Kelopaknya jatuh tertiup angin musim semi..." potong Chanyeol. Pria itu semakin tak percaya,

"K-Kau ... Chanyeol ..? Pasir lembut pantai memantulkan sinar senja. Cahaya orangenya bercampur biru Ombak Laut ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, air matanya turun semakin deras.

"S-saya... soulmate putra anda..."

Pelukan yang diberikan ayah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol terasa sangat putus asa. Chanyeol ikut menangis, suaranya tercekat.

Bayangan tulisan-tulisan Baekhyun ditangannya membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 _Malam sayang, mimpi indah... aku menyayangimu ~ :*_

Ucapan itu...

Ucapan perpisahan...

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 _5 years later_

Chanyeol merapikan jas dan dasi hitam yang membingkai tubuh tingginya. Ia menatap kaca besar dikamarnya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dan segera memasuki mobil.

Ia berbelok ke sebuah florist. Satu bucket bunga mawar merah menemaninya didalam mobil sesaat setelahnya.

Mobil hitam classicnya menembus jalanan yang lenggang, dan berbelok ke sebuah tempat bergerbang putih tinggi dengan patung malaikat dikedua sisinya.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya menyusuri jalanan setapak sepi dengan banyak tumbuhan batu dikanan kiri.

Sosok bersurai blonde dengan kemeja putih membuatnya tersenyum kecil,

"Pagi Luhan-hyung..."

Luhan menoleh, "Hai Chanyeol... kau datang lebih awal dari yang ku perkirakan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku baru pulang dari shift langsung mandi dan kemari. Aku takut ketiduran lagi _hyung_ "

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan tertawa, sepasang iris Luhan kemudian jatuh ke bucket bunga yang dibawa Chanyeol,

"Tetap mawar merah ?" tanyanya setengah bercanda. Chanyeol merengut, "Kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu selama 5 tahun terakhir ?" balasnya sengit.

Luhan tertawa lagi, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, "Baiklah-baiklah _love birds_. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua." Luhan beranjak pergi setelah memberikan satu amplop ke Chanyeol.

Suasana hening sesaat setelah Luhan pergi. Chanyeol hanya diam dan tersenyum pada batu besar dihadapannya,

"Hallo Baekhyun, Selamat Ulang Tahun sayang ~"

Bunga mawar diletakan didepan nisan, ia berjongkok didepan benda besar itu sambil membuka surat ke 5 yang ia terima sejak kematian Baekhyun.

 _Hallo sayangku Chanyeol,_

 _Kau sudah makan ?_

 _Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, aku yakin kau sudah jadi Dokter sehebat kakakmu sekarang. Aku terkadang membayangkan bagaimana tampannya kau memaskai jas putih panjang itu._

Kalimat selanjutnya blur dimata Chanyeol, ia berlutut didepan makam itu. Ia menangis—lagi...

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"B-baekhyun... Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu"

Dia terus mengucapkan hal yang sama, dan tetap tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

 **FIN**

 **LSA's corner :** Fyi, ini LSA tulis sambil dengerin penjelasan kode program. Semoga ceritanya nggak seruwet program yang lagi LSA tulis.

And once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT READ HANDWRITING LIGHT VERS.

Maaf atas keleletan LSA TT

 **Salam Angst,**

 **LSA (** _masih_ **) SMITH**


End file.
